


Is Sam gay ?

by Winmance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Coming Out, M/M, Protective John, Sam In Panties, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winmance/pseuds/Winmance
Summary: John asks Dean an important question about his brother





	Is Sam gay ?

"Is Sam gay?"

Dean almost spits out when he hears what his father is asking him. What shocks him the most is the calm in his father voice, like he just asked him what he wants for dinner.

"No?" Dean replies after a time

"No you don't know or no he isn't ?"

"I don't know, dad. You should ask him"

"If he didn't tell me, it means that he doesn't want to"

Dean licks his lips, not sure of what to say. His dad looks clearly intrigued, worried even, but it's not Dean place to say anything about Sam sexuality.

"Well, I don't know. Why do you think that he is?"

John looks clearly uncomfortable, all his attention focus on the road, and Dean wishes he had keep his mouth close for once.

"Found pictures."

"Pictures?" He frowns

"Yeah. In Sam's bag. Was looking for something and... shit. It was Sam, on it. With..." He clears his  throat "With panties. And like, doing things that I wish I never have seen my son doing"

"What? With who?"

"No one. He was alone. But it was clearly a gift for someone"

Dean doesn't answer, doesn't know what his father is waiting for him to say. He'll talk to Sam as soon as they're alone, which will happen pretty soon since John really looks like he could use a drink.

"I don't care if he's gay. You gotta tell him that. I.. He's my son. I love him. No matter what. But he can't do that, can't give pictures of himself to some boy. Who knows what the guy will do with it after ?"

"It's just pictures dad"

"I don't like it. I can't tell him not to, but maybe he will listen to you, you know?" His dad is looking at him with pleading eyes, knowing that he won't be able to tell Sam not to do that. Pushing aside the awkward conversation that it would take.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him"

"Good" John sights, finally able to breath. "Now, talk to me about our next case"

 

They go back to the motel room three hours later and John only gave one look at Sam sleepy form, controlling that he's fine, before leaving the room. They will be gone in the morning, but he still wants his night to celebrate the last hunt. Dean took a quick shower before putting his clean underwear on, sliding under the cover of Sam's bed. Sam takes a death breath, his body moving closer to Dean naturally.

"Come on, Sam, wake up" He whispers in Sam's ear, dropping kisses on his jaw while his hands slide around his waist

"Dean? I wanna sleep" Sam nestles his face on his neck, and Dean let him do without any problem.

"Yeah ok." He says, caressing his brother's back "But tomorrow, you need to give me my gift"


End file.
